


Kyber

by DeVictory13



Series: #Reylomicrofic [2]
Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23077105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeVictory13/pseuds/DeVictory13
Summary: the search for ones Kyber is a journey that cannot be told in a story, it has to be experienced.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: #Reylomicrofic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Kyber

_It feels like the pull of a thousand stars gravity, drawn to it like the choice whether or not to seek it is taken away. It calls to me, it has a voice that could shake the galaxy, it knows who I am and what I have done. It compels me to pluck it from it’s resting place and merge it’s power with my own._

They say Ilim is barren, picked clean by the galactic empire of old. What they do not know is _Kyber_ is a living thing; it has evolved and wills itself to survive, it will now only show itself when the one who is worthy of its bond is close.

“It is time now my son to go and see if anything speaks to you. The crystal chooses it’s wielder not the other way around. Listen closely, it will speak to you and guide you, all you have to do is learn how to hear it, feel it through the force. Go now and meditate, we will see if the force will speak back to you.”

Rey sits on the crates at the base of the Falcon as her son walks to the mouth of the cave and sits down to meditate. Ben rests his hands on her shoulders reassuring her. 

“He will be fine, he will sit and wait for the Kyber’s call, besides he’s your kid”

Rey smirks and huffs a small giggle at him as she absentmindedly rubs her swollen belly where their daughter wriggles happily within. 


End file.
